


May The Dread Wolf Take You

by Fluffyhope



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rival Relationship, Rivalmance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyhope/pseuds/Fluffyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occurred to Rhysand Lavellan, that the person he disliked the most out of his companions, could become the one he cant live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After getting a very low approval from Solas in my first playthrough, I decided to play around with rivalmance. Sort of my own way to say screw canon. :D

The occasional glare was no longer uncommon between inquisitor Lavellan and Solas, they had their reasons to dislike each other. Rhysand did not share his selfish opinions of not sharing his knowledge with the Dalish, while Solas could simply not agree with some of the inquisitors decisions—also his careless attitude made his blood boil.

Each time Rhysand had to go to the library, he had to pass the elf to get to the stairs. Most of the time, they ignored each other. That time was different. Solas was regarding him with a cold and judgmental stare the moment he entered, and Rhysand decided that he has had enough.

“Solas.” He said.

“Inquisitor.” Solas replied in monotone.

“Did I step on your toes again, hahren?” Rhysand asked with a smirk, trying to hide the irritation building up.

Solas scoffed at him. “That you got the nerve to jest, even at times like these, da'len.”

Rhysand had once seen him as wise, a mystery that he sought to solve, quite handsome as well. Now he found his rants of the forgotten past and the fade annoying rather than endearing. Still handsome, if only their differences did not get in the way.

“I've got the nerve for a lot of things, Solas.” Rhysand said.

“Yes, I have not forgotten.” The tone in Solas's voice had become bitter. “Tell me, is that you tell yourself when you're screaming on the inside?”

“It highly depends.” Rhysand figured if Solas was out to put him in a foul mood, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

“Does it?”

“It does! It all depends if it's a Tuesday or not.”

Solas chuckled but said nothing, Lavellan saw the silence as an escape. He needed to speak to Dorian, he had some questions about the Imperium—or that was the excuse at least. Right as he was about to take a step back, Solas decided to open his mouth and tore down the patience Rhysand had held so well.

“I pity your clan for having such an irresponsible first, they must be happy you're gone.”

Rhysand's hands twisted into fists, the thought of his people hating him stung, the thought of his son never wanting to see him again...Solas had gone too far. He grabbed Solas by the collar and pushed him up against the wall, the two elves glared at each other. Solas did not move. His features still as a statue, showing a certain level of power and control that made Rhysand feel small.

It was absurd, how dare he make it reverse! It was Solas who was suppose to be frightened of Rhysand, not the other way around. Those piercing eyes were unshaken, like daggers in the hands of a very skilled rogue. He's never seen the elf like this before. He'd lie if he said it did not intrigue him, hypnotized him even.

The anger began to numb as his mind began to wander, there was a pull, a need. A need that he remembers from the last few weeks at Haven.

Rhysand kissed him. It happened so quickly, from one moment to another he was locking lips with the very elf couldn't stand. He pulled away, confused at what had just happened. Solas seemed equally as confused, but it did not stop him from pulling the inquisitor back into a more heated kiss. For a split second, Rhysand wanted to step away. It was how soft Solas's lips felt against his that made him stay.

Hard, demanding, they clutch at each other. Carnal need burning for a closer touch. They were quick to use tongue, shuddering at the sensation, inquisitor Lavellan placed his hands behind Solas's neck. Rhysand groaned as he felt Solas his hands beneath his shirt, his soft fingers running across the lower part of his back. It was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this!

They parted, utterly breathless. Before Rhysand had the time to do anything, Solas grabbed his wrists and turned them around, pinning the inquisitor to the wall this time. His hands were beneath the inquisitors shirt again, his fingers running across his waist and mid back. Rhysand dug his nails into his shoulders, hard enough to hear a groan from the other elf. A muffled whine escaped him as he felt Solas drag his nails across his stomach. Lavellan sank his teeth into Solas's lower lip, enjoying the soft noise that left him.

He let go, taking the moment to breath. The delicious shivers pulsated through his skin, demanding more. The sight before him made him smile, Solas's cheeks flushed pink, his lips damp and glossy. They were just about to lean in for another kiss, but stopped when there was a snicker heard from above. 

“Oh my, who knew the lord inquisitor was capable of such scandal.”

Solas took a step back and looked up. Rhysand swallowed heavily and shyly glanced up, to see Dorian on the other floor with a wide grin on his lips. That's right, he was suppose to talk to Dorian, not engage in whatever he just did with Solas.

“Oh don't stop on my behalf. Go on.” Dorian teased.

Rhysand was speechless, embarrassed and most of all, confused. He pushed Solas aside and scrambled as fast as he could out of the area, fleeing to his quarters where he slammed the door shut. Panting breathlessly, the ghost of the elf's touch still lingering upon his skin.

“By the dread wolf.” He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very slow update! Life stuff got in the way and I got stuck rewritting this chapter three times. This chapter has more tension building so enjoy!

Despite wanting to lock himself up in his quarters, it was near impossible. Especially with his advisors breathing down his neck. But he refused to risk the chance of seeing Solas again, not after what happened. Too much pride. Rhysand took a random mission to the Exalted Plains to clear his head—if only temporarily, he decided that he needed it.  
It hadn't been easy, not when Dorian had insisted on joining. Rhysand wanted to say no, but considering how everyone thought they were intimate with each other. He did not want to risk more unnecessary rumors of him and the Tevinter mage if he caused a commotion.

Dorian never brought it up though, a shock and a relief. Yet, he would give the inquisitor a certain look when their eyes crossed. A look that held all of the juicy details of that evening. Rhysand would pull his cowl closer to his face, hiding the redness that covered his cheeks. He would never be able to look Dorian in the eyes the same way ever again. So flirting with him would forever be out of the question.

He found himself with a rather refreshed mind when they returned to Skyhold—killing demons across endless fiery plains does that to you. Solas did not occupied his mind at all on the journey back, he had finally felt at ease stepping into the halls of his fortress.  
That was until he saw him pass by the main hall. Both froze and caught each others eyes for a split second. Rhysand felt himself stiffen as he was stuck under that deadpanned stare. Solas then did something quite unexpected, he smiled. The heat was slowly returning, making him uncomfortable where he stood before Solas quickly went to the library.

Lavellan's mediocre mood was ruined as he hurried to his quarters and shut himself inside, he was quick on removing his traveling outfit for a more comfortable wear. Plopping down on his bed, he rolled around, trying to find a comfortable position. He settled on his back, with his feet dangling from the edge of the bed. The memories came back with a vengeance, overflowing his mind that had once been calm.

That bastard had insulted him, even tried to provoke him. For that there is no reason to think of how soft his lips were! He hated him—that was his conclusion. Hated how rude and annoying he was, hated how handsome and alluring he could be. Rhysand rolled his eyes and groaned. Laying around in his quarters for a few hours made him restless. He looked outside at one point, seeing the sun setting in the distance. Feeling exhaustion coming over him, he considered on falling asleep to ease his mind. It was then he heard a knock. He muttered a dalish curse, not in the mood to be disturbed. Walking towards the door, he spoke up.

“Who's there?”

“Inquisitor, do you have a moment?”

The familiarity of that voice came so suddenly. Hearing Solas's voice brought only shivers, a phantom haunting the parts of his body where those hands had once roamed. Clearing his throat, Rhysand opened the door and faced the elf that's been taking over his mind. Solas stood in front of him, with a polite smile and an overbearing stare.

“Solas.” Rhysand acknowledged him, liking saying his name a little bit too much.

“May I enter?” Solas asked.

Lavellan was about to slam the door in his face, but reconsidered it. Perhaps behaving like the adult he's suppose to be, was the better option. He nodded, stepping aside to let the other elf inside. There was an awkward silence that hovered around them as they made their way to the balcony. Which was thankfully broken before it got worse.

“I'd like apologize for my behavior. It was, unfair to say the least.” Solas words felt sincere, they were convincing enough for the inquisitor to say his own apology.

“Apology accepted. I know that I don't take my position as serious as I should sometimes. I understand that many look to me for guidance. I never meant to sound so irresponsible.” Rhysand said.

The sharp look Solas was giving him softened. “I am glad you can see that. It only shows that you've got a wisdom not many possess.”

Rhysand chuckled. “Aren't we going a little bit too fast for compliments? Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?”

Solas then laughed, actually laughed. No bitterness or anger hanging in his tone. It managed to make Lavellan smile, perhaps he was not so bad after all.

“Perhaps I judged too quickly, it would be much easier to throw you into the same lot as the other Dalish. Yet I cant bring myself to, you are far too...intriguing.” Solas explained.

Rhysand found himself confused and asked. “What do you mean?”

“It means that I have not forgotten the kiss.”

Rhysand felt his face heat up instantly, he was speechless. The urge to grab him, kiss and taste him had only grown. His silence must have given the wrong message, Solas had looked away and seemed conflicted. Shameful even.

“Apologies, perhaps it was all too sudden. It will not happen again.” He said quickly.

Rhysand didn't want him to leave, biting his lower lip he wondered what to do. As Solas was about to step away, Lavellan reached out for him, grabbed his upper arm and making him stop. Looking at him and taking in all of his features, only made the burning more brighter. The longing and carnal craving was too much, too intense.

There was no need for words, Solas willingly gave the inquisitor all of his attention and inched closer. Rhysand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated. The desperate need to feel more, taste more, made every coherent thought fade away. The sweet ache for more left Lavellan light headed, as much as he didn't want it to end, it did.  
Solas grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away, giving a good distance between them. Rhysand was catching his breath, suppressing a whine and a beg for him not to stop.

“We shouldn't.” Said Solas, but not as firm as he might have in a different scenario.

While he was reluctant, Rhysand agreed and nodded. “You're right.”

However, Solas was far from finished with him. Before stepping away, Solas brought his hand up to Rhysand's face. His index finger trailing across his cheek, following the vallaslin of the goddess Mythal. He seemed lost for a moment, wandering off to a place in his mind where the inquisitor could not reach him. It did not take long before his fingers traveled down to his lips, his thumb resting on his lower lip.

Rhysand took it into his mouth, tracing the skin with his tongue. Solas quickly retrieved his hand, letting out a soft breath. Before anything else could happen, Solas took a large step back and his lips turned up into a devious smile.

“You should rest, inquisitor.” Were his final words before leaving.

It was hard to breathe, everything at that moment felt so overwhelming. Rhysand sat down on his bed, still tasting him on his tongue. Creators, what has come over him? They may have settled their differences in their last argument, but he knew that they were far from becoming friends. How was it possible, that he could lust for a man that he found so annoying most of the time? It didn't hurt that he was very attractive in a “I'm going to devour you” kind of way.  
Rhysand laid down on the bed, letting out a sigh. Perhaps Solas was right, he should rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be shameless smut :D


End file.
